Forever Yours
by Cora Matthews
Summary: A short-ish fic that takes place POST- Twilight... pre- new moon and eclipse. The writing isn't my best since I wrote it before New Moon came out.... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The nights were long, the days: endless. Bella was miserable. Edward had left her with no explanation. He just vanished! Alice told her that he needed some "alone time" 

Bella lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She could no longer sleep. Sleep was impossible now that he wasn't there to hold her, and sing her lullaby. Every time the door opened, or a twig snapped, she would look. But he was never there. She feared she would never gaze into his topaz colored eyes. Never feel his cold touch. Never be dazzled again. When she was just about to fall asleep, she heard a noise. She jumped out of bed, and ran to the window. She opened it and stuck her head out. Nothing. A tear ran down her face. 

"You would think I would have learned my lesson by now."

Bella whispered to herself as she slipped back under her covers. 

"Now, I just have to sleep."

She closed her eyes, and dozed off. 

_Bella was standing in the middle of a meadow. There were beautiful flowers all around. She sat down on the grass and looked up at the clouds, when she heard someone approaching. She looked around and she saw something brush through the bushes. _

_"Hello?"_

_she called to whatever was there. And just then, Edward emerged from the bushes._

_"Edward!"_

_she screamed, rushing into his embrace._

_"Oh Edward. I missed you so much."_

_'I missed you to Bella. I love you."_

_"I love you to. Forever."_

_"Yes. Forever."_

_Then, Edward whispered in her ear_

_"I won't leave you ever again"_

_Bella shivered, as his cool lips brushed against her ear as he pulled away. She held him tighter. It was wonderful. Then, the ground began to shake._

_"Edward! What is happening?"_

_"I don't know!"_

_Then the ground beneath them started to crack! Edward slipped and fell through, but Bella held on to him._

_"Edward! Edward please don't fall!"_

_"Isabella!"_

_She loved it when he said her name. A tear trickled down her face._

_"I love you."_

_Edward whispered as he let go of her, falling into the blackness. _

_"No!!quot;_

Bella woke up then, sweat pouring down her pale skin. She started sobbing. She couldn't bear it any longer. Bella climbed out of the window, and started making her way toward the Cullen house. 

It took her longer than usual to reach the Cullen's house, because she wasn't being carried by Edward. But in the end she made it. It had started to rain when she was about half way there, so naturally she was soaking wet. She grasped the brass knocker, trembling, and slammed it against the large, antique, door. Esme answered the door.

"Bella! What on earth, Oh! Come in side!"

Esme guided her into the house, when Alice was coming their way. 

"Bella! What are you doing he-, oh."

Bella looked down at the floor. 

"Come here Bells. Let's get you some clothes."

Bella and Alice walked through the house. On the way up the stairs to Alice's room, they passed Carlisle.

"Alice? Why is-"

Alice stared at Carlisle, and he figured out the reason. They kept on walking.

When they reached Alice's room, she grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"These are a bit small for me so you can keep them if you like."

Bella took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When she was finished she looked into the mirror. She just stared and then began to cry. She just wanted to cry and cry. 

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Bella rubbed her eyes and tried to stop.

"Yes."

Bella left the bathroom and Alice was standing there waiting for her.

"Bells."

Alice came towards Bella and hugged her. Bella started to cry again. 

"It's okay Bella. You'll see him again. It's okay. We all miss him."

Bella sniffled and stopped crying.

"Thanks Alice. Do you mind if I stay over."

"Sure. Of course. The guest bedroom is down this way."

"Actually, do you mind if I-"

"Sure."

She knew her way to Edward's room. She opened the door and stood in the middle of the room that was so familiar. She sat down on the bed and laid down. Staring at the ceiling like before. Only this time, Bella fell asleep easier, since it was his room. His smell covered everything. She slept peacefully that night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was pretty early, when Bella was awoken by talking downstairs. She walked to the top of the staircase so she could hear more clearly. 

"It is so good to see you!'

said Esme

"It's good to have you back."

said Carlisle

"Just wait until Bella wakes up!"

squealed Alice

Bella suddenly realized who was downstairs. She bolted down the stairs. And stood motionless at the bottom. She was so happy, she couldn't move. 

"Edward."

Bella whispered. 

She was about eight feet away, but she could see that his eyes were the glittering topaz crystals that she so longed to gaze into. 

Edward started walking towards her. He suddenly started running, and grabbed her and lifted her into the air. Edward lowered her but he didn't let go. Bella squeezed him tighter and tighter. Edward leaned forward to whisper in Bella's ear.

"I am so sorry for leaving you. Really."

"Your forgiven. I'm just so happy to see you."

"Me too. I love you."

"Forever?'

"Forever."

Edward kissed Bella on the forehead then set her down. Bella gazed into his beautiful topaz eyes. 

"You don't play fair, Edward Cullen."

"What?"

"You dazzled me again."

Bella smiled at Edward, and he smiled back, as he leaned in closer, kissing her softly.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward, and whispered into his ear;

"Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't pass out this time."


	3. Chapter 3

Just then , Bella remembered that there will other people in the room. She blushed and hid her face in Edward's sweater. She started to laugh, and then pretty much the whole room started laughing. 

Bella and Edward went upstairs into Edward's room. They curled up on his bed together and started to talk.

"So. How come I come home after two months with any prior notice, and you are standing at the bottom of my stairs?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"How come?"

"Because you weren't there to hold me."

"You've slept without me before, Bella."

"But I was just,'

"What?"

"I was afraid!"

Edward stroked her hair.

"Of what?"

"Of losing you."

"Oh, Isabella."

Edward began.

"I would never leave you to fend for yourself. Plus! I can't die. Remember?"

Bella nodded.

"Where did you go anyway?"

"Oh, nowhere."

"Edward..quot;

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Well. I was in Alaska."

"Why?"

"I needed to reflect?"

"On what?"

"Us."

"Why?"

"Well after the, uh, the incident, I was worried that it was, in a way, my fault."

Bella sat up at this.

"Edward! No! It wasn't your fault at all. It was mine. I shouldn't of left Alice and-"

"No, Bella! It was! If we weren't together, you would of never been at the game and he never would of found you."

Edward buried his face in his hand. But Bella took it down and placed it on her face.

"Edward. I love you. I would of never had a life if I hadn't met you. You saved my life!"

"Just barely, if I had been there just a few minutes later,I-"

"No Edward, Not at the dance studio. In Port Angeles. Or at school! You are my angel. And you always will be."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella for a few sweet moments, but suddenly, he jerked upwards.

"Edward? What is it?"

"Shh."

Edward listened, then out of nowhere, there was a scream! Edward jumped up and ran out of the room. Bella followed him. They ran downstairs, just to see Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmet, standing in the middle of the living room, Alice pointing at the floor, Jasper holding her close. 

Edward and Bella walked over to them to see what was wrong, when they saw it. A pool of red blood on the ground, with letters scrawled in it. 

"HE WAS IN MY WAY. YOUR MINE ISABELLA SWAN."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella shrieked at the mention of her name in the crimson puddle that lay on the ground. She squeezed Edward and buried her face in his shirt. She started to sob. Who's ever blood was on the floor, was also on her hands.

Edward drove Bella to school the next day. He acted like he was a fearless beast, but Bella could see he was scared too. They reached school pretty fast, seeing as Edward drove at 100 miles per hour. As usual, Edward walked her to her first class: English. She sat down, just as the teacher was doing attendance. 

"Francis Jackson?"

"Here!"

"Jonathan Lawrence?"

"Here!"

"Mike Newman?"

Bella waited for him to crack one of his jokes, like he usually did during attendance, but nothing came.

"Mike Newman!"

"He's absent Mr. Williams."

Bella suddenly became felt very sick." She raised her hand.

"Mr. Williams, can I use the restroom please?"

"Yes Ms. Swan."

Bella got up from her seat, and casually left the room. She didn't go to the bathroom though. She went to the History class, Edward's first class.

She walked up to the door, and knocked. Mrs. Cattlewjoski opened it for her. She staggered as she said

"Mrs. C? Uh, Principle Harris would like to see Edward in his office, please."

"Alright. Edward?"

She gestured for him to follow Bella. When they left the room, Bella slammed against a wall.

"I'm guessing I'm not really needed in the office, huh?"

Bella looked at the floor.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere to talk so they think you actually went."

Bella and Edward walked into the store room.

"Okay. What's up?"

A couple of tears ran down Bella's cheeks, as she looked at her feet.

"Hey."

Edward mumbled as he lifted up her chin.

He pulled her close and held her in his arms.

"What is it?"

"Mike was absent today."

"So?"

"He hasn't missed one day of school yet this year!"

"So he got sick! Why did this qualify as a 'Pull-Eddy-Out-Of-Class-And-Lie-To-The-Teacher' situation?"

Edward joked.

Bella looked into Edward's, hoping he would understand, since she couldn't bring herself to explain.

He looked a but confused at first, but then all expression cleared from his face. 

"Oh."

Bella started sobbing into his t-shirt. 

"This is all my fault! One of my best friends is dead because he liked me!"

"Bella! Bella! It's okay. We don't know that yet."

"But it is sort of obvious."

Edward held Bella close, as she continued to sob. When he let go, Bella looked deeply into his eyes and muttered

"What would I do without you, my angel?"

"Who knows? But what I do know is that we both need to get back to class."

Bella nodded and they parted, walking to their classes. 

When school was over, Edward was waiting for her by her truck. 

"Hey, Bells!"

he yelled, gesturing for her to come over. Bella walked to her truck and leaned against it beside him. 

"How 'bout you come to my house. You drive in your truck, I follow in the Volvo."

"But what do I tell Charlie? He may like you, but I don't know if he'll let me."

"Say your having a sleepover with Alice, like last time!"

"Well, okay."

Edward kissed her on the cheek and walked to his Volvo. But when Bella opened the door, something unimaginable tumbled out.

Edward was almost to his car when he heard Bella let out a shrill scream from her parking space. He bolted to her. As soon as he was at her side, she ran into him, sobbing, and squeezed him so tight, his ribs might have broken. Edward looked down, at Michael Newman's dead, lifeless, corpse, lying on the cold pavement of the school parking lot. 


	5. Chapter 5

Edward wrapped one arm around Bella and used the other to get his cell phone from his pocket and call 9-1-1. 

When the police arrived, Charlie was, of course, frantic. Edward was sitting with Bella in the trunk of her truck, trying to comfort her. Charlie was trying to convince Bella that she should of followed his advice and stayed home that day. (It was her mom's birthday and Charlie thought she should of seen it as an official holiday) But she just shook her head and cried. 

Edward suggested that he take Bella to his house and that Esme could help. Charlie agreed and Edward took Bella to his car. During the ride to Edward's house, Bella had stopped crying, and was resting her head on Edward's shoulder. 

When they reached the Cullen house, Esme was worried the moment she opened the door.

"Oh, dear, what happened?"

Esme looked to the spot on the floor where the blood had been then looked back at Edward. Edward nodded.

"Oh, dear. Carlisle!"

Carlisle came running, as Esme led Edward and Bella into the house. Edward sat down with Bella on the couch, laying down with her head on Edward's lap. Edward stroked her hair, comforting her as best he could. Carlisle walked into the living room his face turned to stone, just as Esme's did. 

"What happened?"

"Carlisle, Bella found Mike Newman in her car after school today.'

"Oh, dear."

Carlisle's eyes moved to the spot where the blood had been, like Esme, and then back to Edward. Again, Edward nodded.

"Bella?"

Bella sat up

"Yes Dr. Cullen?"

"Why doesn't Edward take you upstairs. You look like you need some rest."

Bella stood up, squeezing Edward's hand, and he followed, leading her upstairs. He opened his door and gestured for her to go to his bed. He was about to leave and shut the door, Bella mumbled

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Edward smiled and walked back into the room and sat next to Bella on the bed. Bella curled up against him and laid her head on his chest. Edward wrapped his arm around her. He could feel her warm breath on him. And he could tell, after a while, that she fell asleep. He just wanted to lay there, forever.

"How could a monster like me get someone as perfect as you, Bella?"

he asked himself, gazing down at the angel that was resting on him.

"Your not a monster, Edward."

Bella whispered, still resting on him. Soon fell back asleep. 

After a few minutes, Edward noticed she was talking in her sleep again. 

"I don't want to leave, Charlie."

whispered the sleeping Bella.

'She's having a dream.'

thought Edward

"Why are you making me leave, Charlie?"

there was a pause.

"I want to stay in Forks, with Edward."

His ears pricked up at the mention of his name.

"Charlie? Charlie? Don't be mad at me Charlie."

Edward sat there still listening.

"Don't ignore me, Charlie! Charlie! No. You're not Charlie. No. No! Stop it! No!"

Bella started squirming.

"Bella?"

"No! No! Edward! Edward! Help! No! No! No!"

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! Wake up!"

"No! Stop! Stop! Stop. Stop."

Bella quieted.

"Bella?"

Her breathing got heavier, now, and faster.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!"

"Edward. It hurts, Edward."

"Bella, I'm here, please wake up. Please."

"It- it-" 

And with those final two words, her body fell limp.

"Bella? Bella!? Bella! Bella, please! Carlisle! Please help! Bella!"

Edward began to sob. 

"Carlisle! Carlisle, please! Help! Help!!quot;

Carlisle came bursting through the door.

"Oh dear god. What happened?!quot;

"She was having a- a- nightmare and she wouldn't wa-wa-wakeup and then..quot;

Edward struggled with his words, still sobbing. He rested his head on Bella's cold body.

"Bella, Bella, please. Don't leave me."

Carlisle felt for her pulse.

"Edward! She's not dead!"

Edward jumped up at this. 

"Please Carlisle! Help her before it is to late!" 

"I'll do my best, Edward."

"Do better!"

Edward held Bella's head to his chest. 

Carlisle took out a bottle of some kind and a needle. He filled the needle with the contents of the bottle, and stuck the needle in her neck.

"What is that?"

Edward muttered.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing, Edward."

About five minutes later, Bella was showing signs of survival, she grunted and was moving.

"Bella!"

Edward clenched Bella close to him.

"Edward."

Bella whispered weakly

"Yes. Yes. I'm here."

Edward held her to him, not wanting to let go. Carlisle stood up and left the room. 

"I love you Bella."


	6. Chapter 6

Edward sat there, with Bella on his lap, holding her close. Then, Bella started to open her eyes. 

"Edward?"

"Bella! Yes, Bella. I'm here."

Bella leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Edward. 

'Oh, it was terrible, Edward."

"I know. I know."

"I-I- I think I died."

"No. No you didn't."

"Oh, but I almost did. He, He,"

"You don't have to talk about it."

"And Charlie.. Charlie!"

"What is it?"

"We have to get to Charlie!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I, I, I don't know. We just have to."

Bella tried to stand up, but she stumbled down. Edward held her up, flinging her arm over his shoulder, and helping her out. They were almost halfway down the stairs, when Edward slipped his hand underneath Bella's knees, and lifted her up all the way. He carried her to the Volvo, and put her in the driver's seat. When they finally got to the house, Bella jumped out of the car, not caring if she could walk or not. She stood in the doorway, staring in, frozen.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

asked Edward, walking up behind her. It was a mess. From the doorway you could see the extent of the damage. There were chairs overturned, papers on the floor, a mess. 

Bella ran into the house without thinking,

"Bella! Bella, wait!"

Edward tried to follow her in, but the door slammed in front of him.

"Bella! Bella!"

"Edward? Edward, where are you?"

"Bella!"

"Edward! How did you-"

There was a silence.

"Bella?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Bella! Bella talk to me! Bella!"

Edward pressed his ear to the door, There was a crash, and a scream. 

"Bella!!quot;

Edward screamed, pounding at the door.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

Edward collapsed onto the porch, now sobbing. Then, he felt some kind of power coming over him.

"What the-"

He muttered, but it was pushing him down. He was growing weaker.

"No."

He struggled to speak.

"Bella."

he whispered, giving in. And then, a darkness overcame him, as Edward passed out on the porch.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella struggled with the three, tall, dark, men that attacked her in her living room,

"Let go of me! Let go!"

"Why should we?"

said the tallest. Bella stopped struggling. She just froze. The tallest started at her, looking into her eyes. Bella tried to look away, but she couldn't! She guessed, part of it was fear as well as whatever power this vampire might have had. She figured out they were like Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullens, from their eyes. The two others' eyes were the deep black color that Edward's got when he was 'hungry'. But (the one she guessed to be) the leader's were a deep purple. Like none she had ever seen before! But she knew one thing: he wasn't a "vegetarian". 

Edward was awoken by someone shaking him aggressively.

"Edward! Edward! Are you okay? Wake up!"

Edward opened his eyes to see Jasper standing over him.

"Edward!"

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

"Carlisle sent me. He and Esme were worried about you two!"

"Two?"

Edward thought. He must of hit his head or something. But then he remembered what Jasper was talking about.

"Bella!"

he lunged at the door, but when he touched it his hand was burnt.

"Ah!"

he yelped. 

"What the-"

Jasper said. Edward started crying again. 

"This is all my fault. I should of gone first."

he sobbed

"Edward."

Jasper muttered.

"Come on. You know she wouldn't want you acting like this!"

Edward looked up at Jasper, knowing he was right. 

"Now. Let's get you back home."

"No! We have to find her!"

"We will Edward! But you need to come home."

Edward nodded and staggered to his feet, and followed Jasper to the cars. Edward was about to climb into the Volvo, when Jasper said

"Edward. Leave it here. We'll get it later. I'd be a bad brother if I let you drive."

Edward sauntered to the Jeep and they drove home.

The leader began to approach Bella, as his two friends held her tightly by the arms. He wore an evil, clownish, grin, as he moved slowly forward. He put out a hand and touched Bella softly on the shoulder. She shivered. His hand was cold, and it sent a current of energy through her body. She shrugged her shoulder to get him off. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was behind her. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered into her ear.

"How did someone so beautiful, end up with someone like Edward Cullen?"

"You leave him out of this."

he chuckled

"Oh, we have nothing against your boyfriend, Ms. Swan"

The sound of her name escaping his white lips was enough to make her sick.

"Bella."

"Isabella to you."

"Come now, we both know how much you hate that name."

her eyes widened. How did he now so much about her? How did he know about Edward, or her name? How did he know where she lived? How?

"Now, you have to tell me what you're thinking. I can't read minds you know."

he chuckled again. He nodded his head to his men, and they started dragging her off.

"Hey! Stop! Stop! Now! Stop!"

"Bella! Don't struggle now. You'll make it worse."

Against her will, she stopped. 

"That must be his power."

she thought. The two men stopped moving, and the leader disappeared. Bella was suddenly very frightened. Where was he? Then, all of the sudden she felt a piercing pain in her back, as the world went black and she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward and Jasper didn't speak at all during the ride. When they reached the house, Edward leaped out of the Jeep and ran inside. Jasper followed as fast as he could, and soon reached Edward inside.

"Edward! Hold on now. Don't do anything crazy."

Edward ignored Jasper and started rummaging through a small chest. Just then, Alice came running downstairs.

"Edward! Jasper! What's going on?"

Then, suddenly, Edward took out some kind of crossbow. All the arrows had silver tips. He started to load it. Then, Carlisle came running.

"Edward! Put that down!"

Then, they all quieted. Edward started at all of them, his eyes having turned, a deep, deep, black.

Bella woke up, lying on the floor. Her hands were chained to the wall, just high enough so she was lying down. She tried to break free of the chains, but then she heard footsteps. Three pairs to be exact. The three vampires entered the room. The leader had the same evil grin on his face,

"Comfy, Bella?"

the two others chuckled evilly.

"No? Well that's too bad."

He glared at her. Bella sat up the tiniest bit, and spat at his feet. He appeared at her side and whispered

"You should be being a good little girl, Bella. You don't want to ruin the last moments of your life."

Her eyes widened. He meant to kill her, though she couldn't if expected less. He sat there, looking at her with his swirling, purple, eyes. Then he looked up at one of the other vampires and nodded, putting back on his evil grin, then he looked back at Bella. The other vampire grasped her hair and pulled it to the side, so her head was cocked to the side. 

"Ah!"

Bella gasped in pain. She looked into the leader's purple gaze as he leaned forward, digging his fangs into her neck.

Edward was about to bound away from the Cullen house, when he jerked backwards, falling to the floor. 

"Edward!"

Alice shrieked

Carlisle stepped forward and crouched at Edward's side. He sat in silence for a moment. Alice noticed that his eyes were no longer the deep black color that they were before. Carlisle stood up, and took a deep breath.

"It is not Edward we should be worried about now."

Alice and Jasper looked confused.

"Edward has become emotionally linked to Bella"

Alice gasped.

"We have to find her."

Jasper muttered.

"Is she-"

Alice began.

"No."

Carlisle answered.

"But,"

Alice's eyes widened.

"No."

Carlisle looked at the ground.

It was silence, until Edward broke it. 

"Bella."

he whispered.

"Morgan's."

"What?"

Jasper asked, confused.

"Morgan's, is an old abandoned warehouse that has been in Forks for years."

"Let's go then!"

Jasper yelled

"Now!"

Alice added

"No, Alice."

Jasper said

"What?"

"If, whoever or whatever, did something bad enough to make Edward topple over, you are staying here.'

"But,"

Jasper glared at Alice. She nodded and Jasper and Carlisle walked out, climbed into the Jeep and drove to Morgan's warehouse.


	9. Chapter 9

A small tear trickled down Bella's face, as she felt the searing pain flow through her bloodstream. The leader stopped, and stood up. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Bella heard one of the others walk towards her. Then she realized, she had just became a snack. An open buffet for these vampires. he one who had her hair, let go and also came closer. They each took a wrist and began to feed. She hadn't the energy to scream.

Back at home, Edward was beginning to come out of his trance. He blinked a few times before speaking,

"Alice?'

"Yes, Edward. I'm here."

"Where is everybody?"

"They, uh, went to Morgan's."

"Morgan's?"

"Obviously, he doesn't remember"

Alice thought to herself.

"Yeah,"

"But Morgan's has been closed for-"

he stopped. Without a word, Edward ran out of the house, to Morgan's.. and Bella.

When Edward finally caught up with Jasper and Carlisle, they had already reached Morgan's.

"Edward!"

Jasper exclaimed. Edward didn't take time for greetings and exclamations. He ran to the door, and burst through. 

"My god. Bella." 

Bella laid there, barely being able to move, but she managed to move her head a little, to see Edward standing in the doorway. She tried to speak, but she merely looked at him. He had a look of shock and fear on his face. For a moment, the whole world seemed to drift away. Bella was losing. She turned her head away, staring at the ceiling, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Bella!"

Edward gasped, charging into the room. He was stopped by the leader, who stood between Edward and Bella. Edward snarled at him, and his eyes immediately changed color. He threw the vampire aside like he was paper. He charged at the two vampires feeding on his beloved. They stopped, and stood up. They stood in front of Edward, like roadblocks. He snarled at them in the same way. He bared his teeth like a dog and snarled. They must have been scared, since they ran away like rabbits. Edward slipped out of his anger easily, and his eyes turned back to topaz, as he knelt at Bella's side and bean to sob.

Bella struggled to look up at her angel, sobbing. She longed to comfort him.

"Edward."

she muttered. He looked up at her, into her eyes, as she closed them.

"Bella?"

Edward whispered. She didn't move. Not an inch.

"Bella?! Bella!"

Carlisle and Jasper came in. They ran to Edward and Bella. 

"Bella wake up! Talk to me! Please!"

Edward sobbed. 

"Edward."

Carlisle began

"I think,"

"No."

Edward whispered.

"Edward, It might be the only way to save her."

"Please, Carlisle. Don't ask me to."

"Edward..quot;

"I can't! I can't put her through any more pain! Look at her!"

Edward turned back and laid his head on Bella's chest. 

"Edward, I am looking at her."

"There has to be another way."

"Wait!"

Carlisle exclaimed. Edward turned to him.

"What?"

Carlisle took out a small bottle. 

"What is that?"

"I put it aside for an emergency, so I wouldn't have to do it myself."

"What is it?!quot;

Carlisle sighed,

"Venom."

Carlisle handed the bottle to Edward. He twisted open the small cap. He sighed, and looked up at Carlisle as if to say 

"Do I have to?"

Carlisle nodded, and Edward poured the contents through Bella's soft, pale, lips, as she began to move.

Bella twitched, as she felt the cold liquid pass through her, but once it got into her veins, it wasn't cold anymore. She squirmed, and fought it. But then she stopped. She recognized this burning feeling. She got it last year, at the dance studio. She looked over at Edward, who was shutting his eyes. She reached over to touch his face.

"Edward," 

she muttered

"I'm here, Bella. I'm here."

he said, holding back tears. She took his hand and squeezed it hard.

"I. Love. You."

"I love you too, Bella. Forever."

Bella rolled over and shut her eyes. The burning was worse now. And then, at once it disappeared. She sighed. She thought it was over, until one, sharp, pain, went through her like a knife. She let out a single shrill, scream, that could probably be heard all around the world. She began to sob. Edward came to her and held her close to him. 

"I am so sorry, Bella."

Bella stopped crying.

She looked into Edward's topaz eyes and said

"Don't be."

he looked confused.

"Now we can be together f-f-forever."

"I love you Bella."

"Forever?"

"Forever." 


End file.
